Witch Hunter 12
by otakufanatic
Summary: Ranma is the new Witch hunter For STN-J. He hates all witches what will happen when Robin and him clash?
1. Default Chapter

Witch hunter ½

Everything in the story do not belong to me so don't sue me or kill me.

The time line is a few weeks after Robin joins the STN-J.

Ranma is older and mature and really OOC so please don't flame me.

0000000000000000

11 years ago a great tragedy befell a great man and it broke him.

His friends, family and those who know him miss him.

3 months after the death of his wife in a fight against what we now call witches he disappeared. It was as if he had disappeared into darkness.

Now he is back darker and angrier.

00000---

Home coming.

Ranma steps out of the airport and looks around.

It was all the same like as if time never pass.

He looks around shrugging his trench coat close as the clouds gather.

"Hmmm looks like its going to rain." He mutters and puts on his sunglasses and hails a cab.

000000—

He steps out of the cab after he paid the driver as the rain poured.

He runs to the gate and enters into a compound.

Ranma looks up at the building it looks ominous as thunder and lightning flash over head in the sky.

As the rain had triggered his curse he was in a foul mood.

He walks to the foyer there sat a man behind a counter reading a magazine.

Ranma tries to open the gate but it was lock.

"Huh…" The man looks up from his magazine and walks over to the gate.

"Yeah what do you want?" He asks looking at Ranma.

"I'm Satome Ranma I was told to report here." Ranma said as he shook the water off his coat. "Oh yeah you are the new one right." The guy opens the gate to let Ranma in.

"Go up to the 5th floor that's where everyone is." The guy said as walks back to his seat and magazine.

"Thanks…" Ranma mutters and stands there waiting for the lift.

'Ting.'

The door opens and Ranma enters the lift.

He presses the 5 button and waits for the lift to reach the floor.

The door to the elevator opens and he walks out he looks around he sees a door and he opens it and enters it.

He sees wires running all over the place and to a computer.

A guy was behind the computer typing away at a furious speed.

A bald man came out of an office to greet Ranma.

"Who are you young lady?" he asks looking at Ranma.

"I'm Ranma Satome I am suppose to report here." He takes out a file from his coat and hands it to the man.

"Hmmm I thought they were sending a guy over not a girl…." He mutters as he opens the file. "My file will explain everything if you would excuse me I need some hot water." Ranma said. "All right. This way please." The man directs him to the pantry there Ranma pours a cup of hot water then tips it over his head.

The change was instant his body became bigger and his height increased. His red hair change black.

"Oh my god……" he stumbles back taken by surprise by Ranma's water changing curse.

"Let me start over. My name is Ranma Satome. I was sent over by the government." Ranma said as he looks at him.

The man shuddered as Ranma's cold steel blue eyes watch him.

"Ummmm….. Welcome to STN-J." The man offers his hand. Ranma looks at him coldly both his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Oh well the others are on a case they will be around.

The boy at the computer is Michael Lee. He is our information tech." The man said as they walk out of the pantry.

"Michael this is Ranma our new hunter. Will you up date him on the case the rest are working?" The man said as he walks to his office.

"Hi…" Michael greets Ranma looking at him.

"Oh here this is one of our communication devices." Michael gives Ranma a ear piece.

Ranma looks at it and puts it on his right ear.

"Where are the rest?" Ranma asks.

"Oh they are tracking down a witch at the moment." Michael said as he starts to type into his computer.

"There got it they are here." Michael said as he points at the map on the computer screen. Ranma nods his head and heads towards the windows and opens it.

"Huh what are you doing?" Michael asks as he stood up.

"Tell the others I'll meet them there." With that Ranma leaps from the window.

"Holy crap?" Michael runs to the window catch a glimpse of Ranma leaping away.

00000000000000000000

Ranma lands on top of the roof and looks down into the ally he could make out two persons running after another.

Ranma smirks as he watches one of them fire a gun.

Who ever it was, was a lousy shot.

The shots were hitting everything except the target. Ranma shakes his head.

He takes another jump and lands gracefully on another roof.

Ranma could feel the power of the witch build up.

After so long he can tell the difference between a witch and a normal human by looking at their auras.

That made him even more dangerous.

After the wedding incident he had travelled around the world looking for others that suffered at the hands of the witches and those who hunt them.

He had travelled around the world meeting various people and organisations all that would do anything to have Ranma on their side.

Ranma was not interested in anything except the extermination of all witches.

When he heard that Japan had a witch-hunting group Ranma jumps at the chance to return to return to his homeland. Ranma had seen enough as the witch knocks the two away with his powers.

Ranma leaps from the roof and land in front of the witch.

His chi enveloping him.

The air around starts to turn cold as Ranma uses his soul of ice technique.

He had perfected it.

He walks toward the witch who was straining to push Ranma back.

His chi shield took the brunt of the attacks as he walks closer and closer toward the witch. "STAY BACK STAY BACK! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" The witch screams at Ranma as he sends waves of his powers at Ranma trying to knock him away. Ranma smirks at him and takes out his hand from the coat pocket and points it at the witch.

"I want you to die." Ranma said as the air around the witch starts to freeze.

The witch tries to feel but to his horror his feet was frozen to the ground.

As Ranma walks over ice starts to form over the body of the witch.

"No please…NO……" The witch screams as a mist envelopes him.

When the mist dissipates the witch was frozen solid his arms up trying to shield himself.

"Heh pathetic." Ranma turns away and walks towards the two STN-J agents.

The two brought their guns up.

"I'm on your side." Ranma said flatly and walks away.

Just then he feel the air suddenly change then there was a bright burst of flame in front of him. "What the hell." Ranma backs off as the flames push him away.

000000000000000

Robin and Amon had just arrive at the scene and were making their way towards the others. Suddenly the air in the ally became cold. Robin looks around as her breath mists each time she exhales.

Amon looks around he could feel the cold too.

Suddenly they heard a scream and they went running.

When they arrive they saw Ranma heading towards their partners.

Robin instinctively puts on her glasses and shot a flame at Ranma using her powers.

Amon pulls out his gun and starts to shoot at Ranma.

"Crappy way to say hello." Ranma said as his aura envelops him.

The air around him swirled blocking the shots fired at him.

The flames died as his soul of ice reachs out.

He stumbles back and turns to look what was holding him back.

It was the frozen witch.

"Heh." He slams his fist into the ice statue shattering it.

Body parts flew all over the place.

The two other STN-J agents were turning green as the frozen parts splatter all over them.

Robin intensifies her attacks.

"Give it up girl." Ranma said coldly as he steps forward letting his cold chi dissipate her attacks. Ranma smirks at her as he went forward stopping her attacks everytime.

She was getting desperate as she sees Ranma's right hand begins to glow a bluish glow.

"Now do you want to stop or do I have to make you witch." Ranma growls at her.

Michael was screaming at them to listen to him over the earpiece.

Finally one of them stops to listen the guy tackles Robin to the ground as Ranma fires a ball of chi at her.

Amon manages to leap out of the way as the ball of chi flashes past him.

Robin could feel the coldness of the chi ball as it flashes over her and hit the wall turning it to ice. "So you going to stop or do I have to make you." Ranma said as his hand starts to glow again. The guy who pushed Robin to the ground quickly stands up and tries to diffuse the situation. "Wait wait she's one of us." He said putting up his hands in front of him gesturing to Ranma to stop what he was doing.

"Pef." Ranma snorts and turns away.

"Keep that witch away from me." Ranma said as he leaps up to the roof and bounds away. "Who the hell was that Sakaki?" the woman who was with him asks angrily.

"Miho that was our new back up." Sakaki said as he lets out a breath and leans on the wall. "….." Amon walks up to Robin and helps her to stand.

Robin shakes her head as she looks around.

"What the hell is he the orbo do not have any effect against his attacks!" Miho said her arms frailing around angrily.

"Come on lets go back and find out who the hell is he." Amon said as he walks away.

0000000000000

You guys must be wondering what the hell is this guy doing another fic for when he hasn't finish his other fics. Well I apologise I had the inspiration to do it when I watched Witch hunter Robin the entire series in one day with my wife several weeks ago so I hope you people don't mind. I'll try to up date often when I can so please don't kill me. Oh yeah if anyone out there don't mind I'm look for a partner to take up a fic for me called Samurai 7 ½ an idea I got after watching 7 Samurai and Samurai 7 well if there are any takers please pm me. Oh yeah I'm looking for some pre readers too after getting flamed till crispy. I thank everyone for their support, C&C, reviews and flames so until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Witch hunter ½

Chapter 2

11 years ago a great tragedy befell a great man and it broke him. His friends, family and those who know him miss him. 3 months after the death of his wife in a fight against what we now call witches he disappeared. It was as if he had disappeared into darkness. Now he is back darker and angrier.

00000---

Nerima grave yard.

Ranma stood at the gravestone and looking at it. The rain was drizzling down making him change into his curse form he places the roses over the grave and sat down next to it. "Hey Akane……." Ranma greets softly. He was shaking not from the cold but from his grief. "I'm sorry I didn't come during the past few years…… I had to find my way again. Loosing you was………." Ranma stops choking on his words as tears fall from his face. Ranma sits there silently letting the rain fall on him.

0000000

STN-J meeting room.

"Who the hell was that!" Miho said angrily as she sits down on the bench.

"Here I pulled up his files." Michael said as he pulls up the files on Ranma on the main screen. "Classified. Crap this guy is a regular mystery guy." Michael said as he types on the keyboard as he tries to unlock the file.

The file was heavily encrypted.

Finally he got it and the screen changes.

ALL INFORMATION ON INDIVIDUAL IS CLASSIFIED. ONLY PERSONNEL WITH LEVEL OMEGA SECURITY CLEARENCE IS ALLOWED. 

"Whew…." Michael's eyes went wide as he read what was coming up on the screen.

The others gather around the monitor.

The emblems of various intelligence agencies came up.

"Holy….." Sasaki mutters.

The emblems of the NSA, CIA, Interpol, MI-6, KGB and various other intelligence agencies some of them couldn't recognise.

The ones that caught the groups' eyes were the Hellsing, the Vatican and Solomon's emblems.

After a few minutes the file opens with two pictures of Ranma one male and one female.

"Who is that?" Miho points at the girl Ranma.

"Let me see. It says that that is the curse form of his." Michael said reading the file.

"What he's a freak?" Yurika said taken aback.

"Nope says here that he got a curse when he was in China training. Wow he's 29 but he looks 18." Michael said as he runs through the data.

"What else does it say?" Amon asks.

"Is he a witch?"

"Says here that he's not." Michael said as he searches through.

"That's not possible he froze that guy into a block of ice. And he fought off Robin." Sasaki said his eyes going wide.

"And what the hell is Hellsing?" Miho said annoyed.

Michael types on the keyboard and soon information on Hellsing was on the screen.

"Holy crap….." Michael said swallowing and shaking a bit in fear.

"Ummmm they are the same group who stop the spate of vampire killings in Europe. They are professionals….." Michael said as he closes the file.

"……." The whole room goes silent.

00000000

"Akane I have to go." Ranma got up and faces the gravestone.

"I love you.' Ranma said silently and bends down to kiss the stone then straightening and leaving the graveyard in the setting sun.

He did not notice that he was being spied on.

"This is Alpha 2 target is leaving. Should I continue with following him?" the man said into the phone as his partner watches Ranma.

"Continue and keep me updated on his movement." With that the car starts up and they were soon following Ranma.

000000000

Ranma roof hops his way back to the building.

It was all ready night but he could see that some one was still around.

He leaps up and lands gracefully on the roof and exits the roof.

He makes his way down.

He hears some one typing and some one else moving around in the darkness.

Ranma enters the office and sees Michael and the girl who attacked him this afternoon.

"Oh hi Ranma." Michael greets as he takes a bite out of the donut Robin had bought for him.

Ranma looks at Robin coldly.

"Would you like one?" She walks over and offers him the box.

With a swift motion Ranma knocks the box out from her hands and turns away.

"I don't want anything from you ." Ranma said as he walks away.

The two stood there not knowing what to do.

Robin walks over to the box and starts to pick up the scattered donuts from the floor.

"What the hell is that guys problem…." Michael said shaking his head as he helps Robin.

"I don't know…." Robin said sadly.

00000000000

'Beep, Beep, Beep.' Robin rose from her sleep she picks up the cell phone next to her table.

She flips it open.

"Hello." Robin answers.

"Robin this is Juliano." The voice in the phone said.

"Oh…." Robin was shocked she looks at the clock on the wall.

It was 3 in the morning.

It must be important to have him personally call her.

"……" Robin did not know what to say.

"Robin do not say anything just listen. As you know you have a new member in your group am I not correct?" Juliano pauses.

"He is an enigma. He is very powerful and skilful. He has decimated the ranks in Solomon before we could stop him. Do not trifle with him."

"Are you all right but I am not a witch I'm just a craft user? Juliano?" Robin asks worried for her mentor.

"I'm fine. It did not matter to him any one he feels is a witch he decimates. I was the only one to stop him. I have not seen so much hatred and sadness in a man before….." Juliano said his voice wavering. "Robin he is a potential ally or an enemy is unknown to us. It is hard for me to ask you of this. Please be careful around him. Good night Robin and may god look after you." With that Juliano cuts the connection.

Robin sits in her bed her head spinning.

It was impossible Solomon has many powerful hunters craft users and he was only one man.

She lies back down on the bed.

Suddenly her phone rings again. She picks it up.

"Hello." Robin answers.

"Robin this is Michael. There is another case will you come over to the office now." Michael tells Robin.

"All right I'll be there in a while." Robin puts away the phone and gets out of bed.

She lets the blanket fall from her naked body and she proceeds to put on her clothes and do up her hair.

0000000000000

The whole team was gathered at the meeting room.

Michael was bringing up the finding of the new case they were on.

Ranma was standing at the corner not even bothering to sit down keeping his distance from Robin. Robin was looking at Ranma as he stood there.

She shivered when she came into the meeting room the others too were shivering as they talk.

Robin was puzzled at why Ranma was so aggressive towards witches and craft users.

Amon turns to Ranma.

"Ranma I know you are new in the team. I don't know what you did in other organisations but now you are working in STN-J and you play by the rules. Understand." Amon said looking at Ranma.

"Our goal is to capture and neutralise witches not kill them I want you to watch how you use your powers or I'll…." Amon couldn't finish as Ranma walks towards him and takes off his shades.

"You'll what shoot me. Yeah right. Keep out of my way and everything will be fine, as for capture and neutralise that's not my style any witch who gets in my way will be eliminated by me." Ranma said his cold blue eyes looking at Amon.

He turns around and walks out the room.

"Pray that you get to the witch before I do." Ranma said as he left.

"That bastard…." Miho curses.

"You guys might want to read this before you say anything else." Michael said as he pulls up a file and displays it on the screen.

"I pulled his personal records out and did some reading. Man is this guy's life a mess." Michael said as he shakes his head.

The other crowed around the monitor wanting to find out what made Ranma what he was.

"You guys remember the Nerima incident 11 years ago? When the first cases of witches turn up." Michael said as he points to the pictures on the screen.

There were 5 pictures of 4 women and a man.

"This girl was Ranma's wife Akane." Michael points to a picture.

"She was killed during their wedding day by a witch. One of the first cases of rouge craft users then. This is his mother and his friends Ukyou Konji and Kodachi Kuno,the man is Tatewaki Kuno the brother of Kodachi. They were caught in the crossfire and were killed. Reports by the police point that the killer was a schoolmate of theirs they never found him until 2 months later in an alley frozen and in pieces. Witnesses say that they saw Ranma killed him but the authorities dismissed it. Ranma then disappears for the next 10 or so years. According to the data he's been going around finding witches and taking them down one by one as if on a mission as to date he has killed about 250 witches from all over the world." Michael said as the data appears on the screen.

"That explains the other agencies emblems." Amon said as he reads through the data too.

"He's been busy. He help prevent several high profile killings involving witches among other things the list goes on and on." Michael said as he leans back on his seat.

"That explains why he doesn't like witches and craft users." Miho shakes her head wondering how can a person hate for so long.

Robin was speechless as she reads the data on her screen according to the data he was just an ordinary person not a seed or a craft user but how can he be so powerful.

"May I go through the files myself. I would also like to know more about the Nerima incident." Robin told Michael.

"Sure not a problem." Michael said as he prints the information on Ranma for her.

"Enough about him you got any information on the witch or anything on the body found in the park?" Amon said.

"There is none so far but according to the autopsy reports it looks like the body was badly mutilated, pecked to be exact." Michael said as he reads the report.

"Hmmmmm. Robin you and Niho go to the north side of the park and look around me and Sasaki will take the south side." Amon said as he leaves the room Sasaki following him.

00000000000

According to the police reports Ranma got states that the body was found at the park.

Ranma heads over there and looks around.

It looks all right as he wanders around the park.

He arrives at the crime scene.

He looks around for clues but finds that there were many crows hanging around in the trees.

Ranma frowns he closes his eyes letting his inner senses to feel around for any clues.

His senses flare as he felt a witch nearby.

"Got you." Ranma said as he walks away.

Miho and Robin were looking around Miho bends down to see if she could scry a clue.

Robin looks around and sees a girl painting near the lake.

It was the same girl she passes every morning when she goes for a walk.

She walks over to her wanting to ask if she had seen anything.

As she walks over she is surprise to see that there were many crows perch on the trees.

She backs away remembering what Michael had told them.

"Miho!" she calls out. Miho was brought out from her trance. She looks up

"What the hell!" Miho cursed as she stands up.

She had almost got it when Robin interrupted her.

"What is it Robin?" she asks irritatedly.

"Look!" Robin points at the trees.

"Oh god crows." She pulls out her gun.

"Careful Robin." She warns as the two cautiously made their way over to the girl painting.

Just then Ranma walks out from a bush.

And he was standing a few meters away from the girl.

"Hello witch." Ranma said as he watches the girl, she turns over to him.

The girls were surprised at Ranma's sudden appearance.

Miho quickly runs over and grabs the girl but she trips and the girl falls with her.

The girl looks up she was angry her face in a mask of anger.

"You have made me dirty!" she screams as she stood up.

Miho was surprised.

A whole cloud of crows was hurling at her.

Ranma steps in front of her and held up her hand

"Moko Takabisha!"

A ball of red energy fly at the flock of crows and consumes all of them.

Then Ranma looks at the girl "DIE."

Ranma lets his soul of ice to flow from him and towards the girl.

"Nooooooo!" a flame blocks the mists.

Ranma turns around to see Robin standing there breathing heavily.

"I won't let you kill her." Robin said trying her best to stand it took a lot of her power just to block Ranma's power.

"And who is going to stop me." Ranma said menacingly as he walks forward.

Using his soul of ice to lash out trying to hit the girl Robin was trying to protect.

The girl screams and screams sending flocks of crows went flying at Ranma but before they could reach him they were all killed by several blast of Moko Takabishas.

Robin was trembling in fear as Ranma got closer.

Miho took out her gun and shoots at Ranma but his cold aura stops the orbo-laden bullets before they hit him.

Miho shifts her gun towards the girl and shoots her.

She falls to the ground after several shots hit her.

Amon and Sasaki manage to arrive just as the girl fell to the ground.

"Damn you!" Ranma curses and back away not willing to kill a down person. He didn't like witches but he wouldn't kill them in cold blood.

He turns away.

"You got lucky next time you won't be that lucky." Ranma scowls at them and leaps away.

0000000000000000000

Robin was shaking as she fell to the ground her legs giving way.

"Robin are you all right?" Amon walks over and helps her to stand.

"Yes I'm all right." She said as she stands.

"That bastard! When I get my hands on him he's going down!" Miho shouts shaking her fist at the direction Ranma left. Sasaki shakes his head and calls for the factory to take the unconscious witch into custody.

"Why?" Robin said in a soft voice.

00000000000000000000

Robin was taking a walk and decides to go to the café close by.

She enters and she notices Ranma sitting at the bar nursing a drink.

The owner of the café sees Robin and waves her to sit.

He comes out from behind the bar and walks towards the table Robin was sitting.

"The usual?" He asks smiling at Robin.

"Yes please." Robin said as she kept her eyes on Ranma. He was downing several glasses of alcohol as if he was drinking water.

"You know him?" The owner asks looking over at Ranma.

"Yes he is one of my colleges." Robin answers.

"How long has he been here?" Robin asks.

"Oh he's been here for 2 hours now and he had several bottles. He's working on his third." The owner said shaking his head.

All his time working in the café he has never seen some one drink so much and so depressed at the same time before.

Robin looks at Ranma who was at the bar.

She could see that he had tears in his eyes.

She walks over to Ranma wondering if she could talk to him.

"Ranma…." Robin softly calls out his name.

"Wha…" Ranma turns to see Robin.

"What do you want…" Ranma asks slurring a bit as he pours another drink for himself.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving Miho today." Robin said looking down afraid to look at Ranma in his eyes.

"I did not save her. Save your thanks." Ranma said coldly the gulps his drink down.

"I…." Robin starts to say.

The glass in Ranma's hands brakes into pieces.

"I don't need your pity girl." Ranma said as he staggers up grabbing the bottle and walks away.

000000000000000

That night in her room, Robin takes out the file and starts to read.

The file on Ranma was very extensive and detailed.

She was amazed that he was a normal human.

The more she reads the more she is intrigue by Ranma.

She finds several addresses in the file and decides to pay a visit to one of them, which was in Nerima. She puts away the file and switches off the light.

That night she dreamt the man with the saddest blue eyes she had ever seen.

0000000000000000

Whew.

Finally, another chapter up. I'm sorry to keep you all waiting but I had a lot of personal commitment to catch up on. And I'm not too sure when the next chapter might be I apologise.

Should I do a pairing btw Ranma x Robin? Or should I have a person from his past to make that pairing? Any suggestions?

Well until the next chapter.

STN-J Is and acronym for STATION Japan. STN-J is one of the branches formed by Solomon to tackle the witch problem in Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

Witch hunter ½

Chapter 3

11 years ago a great tragedy befell a great man and it broke him. His friends, family and those who know him miss him. 3 months after the death of his wife in a fight against what we now call witches he disappeared. It was as if he had disappeared into darkness. Now he is back darker and angrier.

--00000---

Ranma was on the roof doing his katas. Kicking and punching with an inhuman speed he goes through his kata not noticing that he had an audience.

As he winds down he hears clapping.

He turns to see Michael standing, there clapping his hands.

"That was awesome!" Michael said as he walks over to Ranma.

"……." Ranma walks over to his clothes and picks up a towel and begins to wipe off his sweat. "MICHAEL!" Robin comes running up to the roof calling him.

"Oh." She stops as she sees Ranma. Ranma turns away.

"What is it Robin?" Michael asks.

"Oh Amon says that there will be a meeting. There is a new case for us." Robin said as she watches Ranma. She notices the scars on his back.

Ranma pulls on his shirt and puts on his jacket.

He turns and sees Robin looking at him.

He walks to the edge of the roof.

"Ranma !" she calls out as he leaps off.

She runs over to the ledge.

She notices that Ranma was standing at the window ledge.

He pulls open the window and steps in.

Robin turns to Michael who shrugs.

00000000000

Ranma walks into the meeting room.

"YOU!" Miho shouts at him as she stood up. Ranma had his shades on and it was sent flying as she slaps him hard.

His shade shatters on the wall.

Ranma turns his face his eyes hardening as he looks at Miho.

Miho takes a step back surprised at his reaction.

It was then Robin and Michael steps into the room.

"Do that again and I will kill you." Ranma turns and leaves the room.

"Wait Ranma! You are just walking away like that? Solomon will not stand for that." Amon calls out. "Screw Solomon. I don't need them. I sure as hell don't need you. It's you all that need me. I was asked to come here not the other way around." Ranma pulls out the orbo necklace he was given with a flash of his ki it disintegrates.

"Stay out of my way if you know what good for you." Ranma turns away and walks out the room.

Robin looks at the rest of her collogues and then at Ranma.

She runs after him trying to stop him.

Ranma leaps from the window not knowing that Robin was just behind him.

Robin loses her balance as falls after Ranma. Ranma looks up as he lands, seeing that Robin was falling he leaps up catching her in his arms, then dropping back down.

Robin was holding on to Ranma.

Ranma places her on to the ground but she does not want to go of him.

Ranma pries her fingers open and stands up.

He looks at her and notices the tears falling from her face.

Ranma's face softened for a minute and was about to kneel down to wipe her tears away.

"YOU BASTARD GET AWAY FROM HER!" Miho scraems as she comes charging at him.

Ranma's face hardens as he leaps away.

0000000000000

Ranma run and leaps over several building.

Finally he lands on one of the roof and falls to the ground.

It starts to rain.

Ranma leans on the wall and held his hands to his face as the rain fall from the sky.

000000000000

"Amon I have to go some where can you give me a ride to the train station?" Robin asks.

"Why don't I drive you there instead." Amon asks as he gets up.

"……" Robin nods her head and the two heads over to the car park.

000000000000

Several hours later, Robin stands in front of a house.

She looks at the piece of paper.

She walks to the door and knocks.

Amon had received a call to head back so he left her at the train station so she had made her way to Nerima.

The door opens, "Yes can I help you?" A middle age woman asks looking at Robin.

"Ummmm, I am Robin Sena, is this the house where Ranma use to stay?" Robin asks.

"Oh my." The woman gasps the name.

"Who is it dear?" a man appears by her side.

"This young girl is looking for Ranma…." the woman said choking on her tears.

"Is this some kind of joke young lady if it is, it's not funny." The man said angrily as he holds the woman in his arms.

"No it's not…." Robin said not sure how to continue.

"Ranma has been dead for years. I'm sorry but I have to ask you to leave." The man said as he closes the door.

"Wait did you say that he is dead but that is impossible." Robin said surprised.

"What did you say?" the man stops.

"He's still alive and he's my college." Robin said.

The man stood there looking into Robin's eyes.

"Come in." he invites as Robin enters the home he closes the door.

00000000000

Hellsing Institute.

'What is bothering you police girl?' Alucard asks as he walks through the wall.

'I'm sorry master.' Seras said as she gets up from her coffin.

'You have been acting strange and Sir Integra is getting annoyed. She wants you in her office now.' Alucard said as he leaves the room.

"Oh ….." Seras gulps and head out her room.

00000000000

"I am Tofu and this is my wife Kasumi. You tell me that Ranma is alive?" Tofu asks as he looks at Robin. "He is alive." Robin insists.

She takes out a photo she got from the file and gives it to Tofu.

Kasumi returns from the kitchen with a try of tea and snacks.

Kasumi almost drops the tray but manages to get it to the table.

Tears form at her eyes as she took the picture.

"It's Ranma. Oh my why didn't he come to see us?" Kasumi asks crying.

"There, there Kasumi. I'm sure there is a reason for it." Tofu said comforting his wife.

"Please tell us how is he and what is he doing now." Tofu asks.

"Ummmm…. He's doing fine. He's working STN-J." Robin said pausing to sip on the tea.

"STN-J? Isn't that the group that catches witches am I right?" Tofu asks surprise.

"Yes." Robin answers uneasily.

"Can I go see him?" Kasumi asks tearfully.

"I am not so sure I did not tell him that I was visiting." Robin said uneasily.

"Why is something wrong?" Kasumi asks worriedly.

"No, no there isn't. I don't know how to say this….." Robin starts to say.

"He kills witches…. He doesn't apprehend them like we do…"

"But that's impossible. Ranma doesn't kill." Kasumi said in surprise.

"I'm sorry…" Robin said softly.

"It is not your fault Robin…." Tofu said as he tries to comfort his wife.

00000000000000

Ranma sat on top of the roof as day turn to night. Suddenly his senses flare, he looks around.

He leaps away.

He stops at a rooftop as he watches the members of STN-J make their way into an abandoned building. 'Heh. They are walking into a trap.' Ranma stands at the ledge.

He could feel three witches in the building hiding they were ready for the attack.

He leaps toward the roof and kicks the door down and enters the building.

He closes his eyes and let his sense go.

A few minutes later his eyes snap open he smiles and disappears down a dark corridor.

0000000000000000

Tofu and Kasumi walks Robin to the door.

"Thank you for visiting us." Kasumi said as she holds Robin's hand.

"I just wanted to know more about Ranma that was way I came." Robin said.

She puts her hands into her coat pocket.

She then takes out her cell phone and finds that it was in silent mode and she had several missed calls.

She flips open the phone and dials.

"Robin where are you I have been trying to get to you for hours." Michael said.

"Is there a problem Michel?" Robin asks worriedly.

"I don't know but Ranma called and said that the team needs back up you better get there fast!" Michael said as he downloads the position of the building to her phone.

"Yes I'm heading there now!" Robin said as she turns to leave, putting away her phone.

"Hmm it seems that you are in a rush I could give you a lift that place is near here." Tofu said as he goes to get his car keys.

"Oh no please I don't want to be a bother." Robin said shaking her head.

"I'll come along too." Kasumi said as she gets her coat.

0000000000000

Ranma made his way down the stairs softly.

He stood outside a room he could feel a witch standing just behind a wall where he was standing.

"Perfect don't move." Ranma mutters and pulls back his right hand.

He slams his fist into the wall striking the witch.

The witch was taken by surprise as she found a hand sticking out from her chest.

Blood pours from her mouth as she tries to struggle free.

Ranma pulls his hand free.

The witch falls to the ground in a pool of her blood.

Ranma walks away intending to get to the other two witches before the others did.

000000000000

Amon and the rest slowly make their way to the second floor.

"Amon did you hear that?" Sasaki asks as they stop.

Amon looks around he too heard a scream.

"Come on lets go!" Amon said as he ran.

The others run after him.

They just arrive in time to see Ranma walking towards the two witches.

"You can scream no one will help you." Ranma said smirking.

There was a body on the ground. One of the witches strikes back at Ranma. Sending debris at him, Ranma starts to laugh as his aura deflects the rocks.

The other witch uses his power sending flames at him.

Ranma scrowls as he takes a step back.

"Big mistake asshole." Ranma said as his soul of ice starts to manifest.

"Ranma stop!" Amon shouts as he points his gun at Ranma.

The others did the same.

Ranma turns to face them, "Try and stop me." Ranma said as he walks towards the witches his soul of ice filling the room.

The room starts to turn cold as Ranma's cold aura fills the room.

The witches back toward the wall using their powers to hold Ranma back.

One of the witches tries to run but she slips and falls to the floor.

She screams as the cold mist engulfs her.

Her partner tries to help using his powers to try and keep Ranma's mist away but it was no use.

As the screams die down he too was engulf by the mist.

Amon and the others try to stop Ranma by shooting at him but to no avail the orbo-laden bullets just hits his aura.

Ranma walks over to the now frozen witches.

0000000000000000

A few minutes later Robin arrives she gets out of the car and makes her way into the building.

Kasumi gets out of the car too following Robin.

"Where are you going?" Tofu as he runs after the two.

"Ranma is in there." Kasumi said as she chases after Robin.

Tofu shakes his head and follows after his wife.

0000000000000000

Ranma stands over the two witches, "Goodbye now." Ranma said as he brought his fist into one of the witches.

The body shatters and pieces fly every where.

Amon rushes Ranma intending to stop him.

Ranma backhands him sending him into a wall hard.

"STOP OR I"LL SHOT!" Miho screams at Ranma she had taken out a real handgun.

"You think that will stop me?" Ranma said as he turns toward the remaining witch intending to destroy her too.

Miho fires the gun at Ranma's back.

"NO! RANMA!" Ranma turns around surprise to hear that voice.

His eyes went wide as he see Robin runs into the room, following close behind him was Kasumi.

Ranma's body jerks as two bullets hit him in the chest.

He looks down blood began to seep into his shirt.

"Kasumi?" Ranma mutters as blood pours from his mouth.

He falls to the floor.

"Noooo! RANMA!" Kasumi rushes over crying.

0000000000000000000

Ranma opens his eyes, he was blinded by the bright light he shields his eyes as he tries to sit up.

As he sat up a sharp pain shot through his body.

He winces and collapses onto the bed again.

"Oh Ranma don't move you just came out of the operating room." A voice said filled with concern. "Kasumi?" Ranma said weakly.

He feels a hand holding tightly on his.

"Yes its me. Oh Ranma." Kasumi said as she starts to cry.

"I'm sorry Kasumi. I'm sorry." Ranma said weakly as he lost consciousness again.

00000000000000000000

"How is he?" Robin asks.

"He'll be all right. He heals very fast." Tofu said as he looks at the chart.

"How can he survive?" Robin asks wondering what Ranma is.

"Well he is one of the best martial artist I have ever know." Tofu said as he takes off his glasses and cleans it.

"But he was shot four times!" Robin said.

"Oh the two on the back was stopped by his coat. It seems that it's made out of bulletproof material. Your friend was lucky to hit him in the chest."

"Oh…." Robin looks to the floor.

"It's all right it's not your fault." Tofu said.

"What about the witch?" Robin asks.

"Oh she'll live. We managed to save her by thawing her out but she is in a coma." Tofu adds.

"Can I go see him?" Robin asks.

"Sure follow me." Tofu said as he leads her to the room.

00000000000000000000

"You want to see me Sir Integra?" Seras walks into the huge office.

"Yes I had reports saying that you have made several mistakes during your previous missions. Explain." Sir Integra asks as she lights one of her cigars.

"Ummm…" Seras starts to sweat.

"Is it because of some certain individual?" Integra asks as she blows out the smoke.

"It seems that some one has left this behind." Integra said as Walter gives her a samurai sword.

"Oh. That belongs to…" Seras trails off.

"Yes it does I want you to take a trip down to Japan and return this to him. I am sure you can do that with no problems?" Integra said smiling as she hands the sword to Seras.

"Walter has arrange everything you will be on leave for 3 days no more. I expect you back and ready to go after that." Integra said as she goes back to her work.

Seras stands there looking at the sword.

"You are still here?" Integra looks up finding Seras still in the office.

"Oh I'm sorry Sir Integra!" She rushes out and closes the door.

0000000000000000000

"Ranma. Ranma." Ranma opens his eyes and sits up.

He finds himself in a field.

"Ranma." a voice calls him from behind him.

He turns to see a girl standing there.

She looks so familiar to him.

The girl walks over smiling at him and sits down next to him.

"You don't remember me?" The girl asks sadly.

Ranma looks at the girl closely.

"Oh my god. Akane?" Ranma said as he hugs her.

"Akane." Ranma cries as he hugs her.

"Oh Ranma." Akane said sadly as she hugs him back.

"Ranma I don't have so much time. You have to go back." Akane said as she lets him go.

"NO! I won't let you go again!" Ranma said angrily.

"Ranma listen to me. You don't belong here." Akane said, as she looks Ranma in the eyes.

"No, no then I'll stay here then with you!" Ranma said as he held on to Akane.

"No Ranma your time is not yet up. I'm here to tell you to carry on living. Love again Ranma." Akane said. "NO! I love only one woman and that is you!" Ranma shouts as tears falls from his face.

"I'm sorry Ranma I love you too but you have to let go please for me. You are destroying yourself and I can't stand by and watch you do that." Akane cries and pulls away from him.

"No don't go Akane!" Ranma tries to grab her again.

"Live on Ranma. I love you." Akane said as she fades away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

00000000000000000000000000

The scream rang out through the halls. Nurses and doctors came rushing into the room.

Ranma was screaming as the nurses and doctors try to hold him down he was struggling like a mad man. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Ranma screams.

Tofu and Robin runs into the room shocked at what was happening.

Tofu pushes away a doctor and taps on Ranma's sleep point.

"Akane……" Ranma gasps out as he collapses on to the bed.

000000000000000000000000000000

Finally another chapter all done.

Hope you all like it.

Yes I know the relation ship between a 30-year-old and a 15-year-old is a bit too extreme but in the animation Robin is love with Amon who is 10 years her senior and I would like to add love knows no bounds.

Oh yes Sera going to pay a visit what will happen?

Stay tune to the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Witch hunter 1 / 2

Chapter 4

11 years ago a great tragedy befell a great man and it broke him. His friends, family and those who know him miss him. 3 months after the death of his wife in a fight against what we now call witches he disappeared. It was as if he had disappeared into darkness. Now he is back darker and angrier.

--00000---

It was almost midnight when the private Hellsing Lear jet touches down at the Tokyo airport.

"Miss Victoria we have landed and your transport is waiting for you." A voice said behind the door. "Coming" Seras calls out as she gets out of her coffin.

She grabs her sling bag and the sword wrapped in cloth with her.

She was dressed in a black leather mini skirt and matching top.

She had wanted to get something else but it was too late.

Her master had gotten the clothes for her.

She storms out the room and down the steps.

"Miss Victoria!" The pilot calls out to her.

She turns and faces the pilot.

"Sir Integra wants you to report to her as soon as you touch down. There is a cell phone in the car and your belonging will be sent over to a hotel of your choice just call us to arrange everything." The pilot said. "Right thanks!" she shouts as she gets into her car.

It was a black dodge viper with all tainted windows.

She starts the car and was soon speeding off.

0000000000

"How is he doctor?" Robin asks worriedly.

"He'll be fine." Tofu said as he looks at Ranma's sleeping body.

His wife was sitting next to Ranma she had come running when she heard Ranma's screams.

She was holding his hand and whispering words of comfort.

"Your friend however is luck to be alive." Tofu said as he walks over to the room where Amon was in.

"He has a few broke ribs and a slight concussion but he'll live." Tofu said as he went into the room.

The whole STN-J team was inside.

Miho was standing in the corner of the room her arms crossed and looking out the window.

Sasaki was sitting at the side of the bed while Yurika was on the phone.

Robin walks in. Sasaki smiles at Robin as she came in and looks away.

Robin walks over to the bed.

"How is he?" Robin asks.

"He went to sleep a few minutes ago." Sasaki said as he stands up offering the seat to Robin.

"How is she doing." She asks as she looks at Miho.

"She's been quiet since the shooting." Sasaki said shrugging his shoulders.

"Urm." Tofu clears his throat to get the attention of everyone.

"Ah I see that I have your attention." Tofu said as he looks at everyone in the room.

"I have know Ranma for a long time. I don't know what he did but what ever he did he must have a reason." Tofu said as he looks around the room.

"A reason! He killed 4 people and another is in a coma!" Miho finally talks.

"He killed hundreds more and you say he has a good reason!" Miho said her voice getting louder.

Tofu shakes his head.

"Then let me ask you this. On your wedding day, the day you have been waiting for so long comes around. As you and your spouse take your vows a mad man comes in ruining everything sending you slamming into a wall. You try to pick yourself up but you can't, you see your spouse killed in front of your eyes, your mother, your friends die and you can't do anything. Tell me what will that do to you?" Tofu asks turning around and opens the door to leave.

0000000000000000

Seras takes out the phone while she stops at the traffic light.

"Hello sir Integra I have already arrive and I am on my way to Ranma's work place. What? He is? I'll go over now! Yes I will. No I won't Sir Integra. All right I'll call again later." Seras puts away the cell phone. Her face turn dark as she thought of who ever had hurt her friend was going to pay dearly.

000000000000000

Tofu walks back to Ranma's room to check up on him.

He sees his wife looking at Ranma and holding on to his hand.

He places his hand on her shoulder.

"He'll be all right. Don't worry Kasumi." Tofu said trying to comfort his wife.

"He looks so much the same but his body is covered in scars." Kasumi said sadly.

"I'm so afraid that he'll leave again." Kasumi said as she looks at Ranma's sleeping body.

"I'm sure when he wakes up he won't." Tofu said.

00000000000000

Seras gets out of her car and walks towards the entrance of the hospital.

She stalks to the counter and waits for the nurse to notice her.

The nurse turns to see an angry Seras looking at her.

"Ummm can I help you." She asks afraid.

"Ranma Satome's room please." Seras said calmly.

"Wait a moment please while I check.." the nurse scrambles our of her chair and into the room behind her. A few seconds later she returns.

"He's in room 506. Fifth floor." The nurse said shakily.

"Thank you." Seras walks away.

"Ummm shouldn't you have told her that visiting hours is over." One of her colleges said peering from the room.

"You want to tell her that?" The nurse at the counter asks shaking.

"Ummm no."

0000000000000000

Seras stalks out of the lift and to the room.

She was having a hard time keeping her anger in check.

She knocks on the door and opens it. Kasumi turns to see who it was.

"Oh my are you Ranma's friend?" Kasumi asks as she stands up surprise to see a beautiful girl suddenly coming into the room.

Seras's anger suddenly disappears as she sees the Kasumi.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Seras. I'm a friend of Ranma's." Seras said meekly.

"Oh my." Kasumi said as she walks over and gives Seras a hug.

"What happen to Ranma." Seras asks as Kasumi lets her go.

"He was shot while he was working." Kasumi said as she wipes away a tear.

"Who shot him?" Seras asks softly.

"It was one of Ranma's colleges. They were trying to stop Ranma from killing a witch." Kasumi explains. "Who was the one to shot Ranma." Seras asks as she tries to reel in her anger again.

"It was a girl. I don't blame her as one of her friends was also beaten up badly by Ranma." Kasumi said trying to make up an excuse.

"They are in the next room I think." Kasumi adds.

"They are?" Seras walks over to the door and opens it turning around smiling.

"I'm going to get something to drink." Seras lies and closes the door and walks over to the next room.

She opens the door her eyes red in anger.

"Who shot Ranma?" Sears asks her voice cold as ice.

Everyone turns to look at who had barged in. Robin stands up looking at Seras.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asks looking at Seras.

"I am Ranma's friend and I want to know who shot him. WAS IT YOU?" Seras points angrily at Robin. "Hey get out of here!" Miho shouts angrily at Seras.

"I was the one who shot him happy!" Miho shouts.

"Happy? NOW GET OUT!" she screams.

Seras growls bearing her teeth and charges Miho intending to rip her apart.

Sasaki jumps at her trying to stop her charge but was sent flying into the wall when Seras backhands him. Yurika was screaming as she ran out of the room.

Robin scrambles away and puts on her glasses and tries to use her powers to keep Seras at bay.

Seras turns her head looking at Robin her eyes blood red backing away from the wall of flame Robin had put up in front of Miho.

Miho takes out her orbo gun and fires it at Seras.

Seras staggers as the orbo-laden bullets hit her on the chest.

She screams as the liquid burns her.

000000000000000000

Ranma's eyes snap open as Seras's scream rang through the hospital.

He sits up.

"SERAS!" he leaps out of his bed scaring Kasumi.

He runs out of the room and into the corridor.

He smashes open the door to Amon's room and steps in.

He sees Seras on the floor whimpering and Miho pointing her orbo gun at Seras and Robin using her powers to keep Seras trapped in a circle.

Robin was surprise to see Ranma.

"YOU!" Ranma screams.

He lets his cold ki start to fill the room.

It snuffs out Robin's fire.

Robin steps back while Miho stood her ground pointing her orbo gun at him.

"You stay away from me!" Miho said her hand shaking as Ranma walks towards her.

"Ranma no!" Robin shouts as she rushes forward and stands in between Miho and Ranma.

"I will kill you." Ranma said as he walks forward.

Robin uses her powers to push Ranma back but to no avail.

Kasumi arrives just in time as Ranma prepares to turn Robin into an ice cube.

"SATOME RANMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kasumi said in a stern voice.

Ranma turns and all his ki disappears.

At the doorway stood Kasumi with her hands on her hips looking angrily at Ranma.

She sees Seras on the floor in pain and rushes over to take a look.

She turns her over and was shock at what she was seeing.

Seras chest was smoking as if she was burnt.

"Ranma she's hurt badly! Help me." Kasumi said motioning him over.

Ranma growls shooting a cold stare at Robin and Miho then turning and carries Seras in his arms.

"I'll will be back for you." Ranma said as he walks out. Kasumi looks at them and shakes his head.

"You all better leave before he gets back. I might not be able to stop him again." Kasumi said as she too leaves the room.

Miho puts away her gun and runs out from the room leaving Robin standing alone in the room.

Sasaki groans as he struggles to stand.

"What hit me?" He asks groaning. Robin walks over and helps him up.

"I think we have made him very angry…." Robin said softly.

000000000000

Ranma carries Seras to his room and lays her on the bed.

"I'll go get Tofu." Kasumi said as she walks out the room.

Ranma walks over to the door and locks it and walks over to the bed.

He breaks the glass on the table and takes a piece he cuts his palm and holds it over Seras's lips then squeezing it close letting the blood drip on to her lips.

Seras moans opening her mouth to catch the blood. Her hand shoots out and grabs Ranma's bleeding hand and starts to lick on the bloodied hand.

Ranma winces as she starts to suck on the wound gulping down his blood.

"Enough now Seras let me go." Ranma whispers into her ear but Seras keeps on sucking not wanting to let go.

"Hmmmm…" Ranma smiles at her and shakes his head.

He goes for the sleep points under her breast.

Seras eyes widen then close and falls on to the bed in a deep sleep.

He grabs a towel and starts to bandage his hand. "Ranma!" Kasumi knocks on the door.

"Coming!" Ranma replies as he walks over to unlock the door.

Tofu hurries over to the Seras's side and starts to examine her.

To his surprise the burn wounds on her chest were all healing.

"What is going on here Ranma?" Tofu asks as he looks at Ranma.

"Oh my what happened to your hand?" Kasumi asks as she sees the bloodied towel on his hand.

"Oh nothing…. Seras needed something to heal her so…" Ranma said as he sat down on to a chair uneasily.

Tofu walks over to Ranma.

"Ranma mind telling me why doesn't your friend have a pulse?" Tofu asks looking at Ranma.

"She's a vampire I met while I was in England. I'll tell you about her later. I…" Ranma said as he slips in unconsciousness again.

0000000000000

Back at Robin's room she sits on her bed looking at herself in the mirror.

She slowly takes off the ribbons tying her hair letting her hair fall.

Then slowly taking off all her clothes and putting on a robe.

She walks to the bathroom.

Letting the robe fall from her body she steps into the shower and lets the hot steaming water wash over her. "Oh god it's so cold…" Robin mutters as she rubs her arms.

She still could feel the coldness.

"So cold." She mutters as she closes her eyes.

She sees Amon and Ranma standing side by side looking at her. Amon walks away from her while Ranma stands there looking at her with his cold blue eyes.

"Ranma…" she mutters as she opens her eyes turning off the shower.

She stands there water dripping from her body.

She shivers as she reaches for her towel.

Putting on her robe she walks back into her room.

She takes off her robe and gets into her bed.

She pulls the cover tighter to her body shivering and closes her eyes.

"Ranma…" she mutters as she stops shivering and drifts off to sleep.

00000000000000

Robin finds herself in a field. She sits up looking around. She was wearing a white dress.

The sun was shining down and a light breeze was blowing.

"Where am I ? Is this a dream?" Robin mutters as she stands up.

"Hello." A voice calls out from behind her. Robin turns around but trips and falls down.

"Oh sorry." A girl said as she reaches out a hand to help Robin to stand.

Robin looks at the girl who was smiling at her.

"Who are you? She asks frowning.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you." The girl said still smiling.

"Why don't you walk with me." The girl said as she holds on to Robin's hand.

Robin didn't know what to do so she did as she was told.

"You are a strange and special girl you know that." The girl said as she leads Robin.

She walks over to a large tree and under that tree was a table and two seats.

"Please sit." The girl said as she pulls a chair for her. Robin sits down.

"Here. Will tea do?" The girl asks as she pours her a cup.

"Thank you." Robin said.

"Oh no problem." The girl said as she pours herself a cup too.

"…." Robin stirs the tea looking at the girl. "Who are you?" Robin finally asks.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners." The girl puts down her cup.

"I'm Akane." Akane said smiling at her.

"Akane….. But you are dead how?" Robin's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Don't worry this is only a dream." Akane said smiles reassuringly at her.

"What do you want with me?" Robin asks as she looks at Akane.

"I want you to help me." Akane said as she looks intently at Robin.

"?" Robin looks at her in surprise.

000000000000000

Robin wakes up at the chirping of her cell phone.

She grabs it off the table ad flicks it open.

"Robin this is Michael."

"Yes Michael what is I?" Robin asks sleepily.

"Sasaki told me what happened so I did some digging and guess what the girl who attacked you all in the room is an agent for Hellsing." Michael said.

"Oh…"

"And get this she is a vampire. Her name is Seras Victoria and she was in a special weapons and tactics team before she joined Hellsing. You two better be careful. Oh yeah the boss wants you come in. Can you make it?" Robin looks at her clock as she slips out of her bed.

"Sure I'll be there shortly." Robin said as she puts away the phone.

She looks at the mirror and smiles.

00000000000000000

Robin makes her way towards the conference room.

She enters and sees Sasaki, Miho and Yurika were already sitting at the table.

Zaizen was sitting at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry." Robin apologizes as she takes her seat.

"So every one is here." Zaizen said as he leans forward.

"Now I want you all to carry on your work. Amon will join us when he recovers from his injuries and I want you all to stay away from Ranma for the time being. That will be all you all are dismissed. I also want a report of what happen yesterday on my table by evening." Zaiten said as he gets up and walks away.

"So what now?" Michael asks.

Sasaki looks around and shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm going to my table now." Yurika said as she walks away.

"Me and Sasaki will work on the new case. Come on." She said as she gets up and walks away.

"……" Michael looks at Robin who was still sitting there.

"Robin what about you?" Michael asks a bit worried.

"Oh. I'm going to see Ranma." Robin said as she walks off.

"What?" Michael scrambles from his chair and tries to catch up with robin but he was too late as the doors to the elevator closes.

"What the heck?" Michael scratches his head as he had seen the most incredible thing Robin smiling.

0000000000000000

Seras woke up with a start she looks around she was in a pitch-black room.

She gropes around and finally finds a light switch.

She flips it on and looks around.

She was in a hospital room.

She spots her clothes on a chair she walks over and fishes her cell phone out and flips it open.

There were several missed calls.

"Oh crap I'm dead…" Seras shakes her head and walks over to a seat and sits down.

She dials on the phone and waits.

After 2 rings, "SERAS VICTORIA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU FOR THE LAST 24HOURS!" Integra shouts over the phone.

"I'm sorry sir Integra…." Seras replies meekly.

"I already dispatched a team there to look for you." Integra said as she simmers down.

"A team?" Seras asks.

"Yes we had an intruder in our computer files and we have traced it to Japan. I thought that you are in trouble. Are you?" Integra asks.

"Ummmmm……" Seras did not know what to say.

"I take that as a yes?" "What did you do?" Integra asks after a while of silence.

"I sorta attacked a group of people…." Seras said meekly.

"Let me guess the STN-J right." Integra said.

"Wait a minute I have another call." Integra said as she put Seras on hold.

Seras as she takes a seat on her bed.

000000000000000

Ranma puts away his cell phone as the door to his room opens.

He turns and looks finding Robin and Kasumi standing at the door.

"Oh did I wake you Ranma?" Kasumi asks as she carries a tray over to a table.

Robin was also carrying a basket with her.

"What is she doing here?" Ranma asks icily as he walks over.

"Ranma! Where are your manner!" Kasumi scolds as she takes off the cover to the tray.

Ranma's mouth starts to water as the aroma of hot rice filled the room.

Robin walks over and puts the basket down and starts to take out a pot and opens it.

It was curry, the smell fills the room.

Ranma glances at the curry and looks at Robin.

He sits down as his stomach growls loudly.

Kasumi giggles and starts to ladle several scoops of curry on to the rice.

"Here you go." Kasumi passes the plate to Ranma.

Ranma pokes at the curry with a spoon.

He looks at Kasumi who was smiling then at Robin who was looking at him intently.

He finally eats a spoonful.

00000000000000

"Seras are you still there?" Integra asks.

"Yes sir Integra." Seras replies bracing herself for a reprimand.

"Ranma was on the other line. He said that you were injured. Not serious I hope and he asks that I not run you through the wringer. Sigh. All right back to business Ranma requested that you be allowed to take some time off so I'll permit it you'll be on leave for a week. I have told Walter to stand down the team but they will be on stand by at the safe house in Japan. Need anything call them. That will be all Seras and I want reports daily understood?" Integra asks.

"Yes sir Integra." Seras said as she relaxes.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGG HOT! HOT! HOT!" A scream suddenly fills the air.

0000000000000

Finally a chapter all done whew.

Sorry people for the long wait been busy with work and my wify has been hogging the com playing maple story.

Well I'll try to get more out soon so don't worry.


End file.
